


Help From A Stranger

by melanie_bxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Apple Juice, Attempt at Humor, Crimes & Criminals, Detective Harry Potter, Fashion Designer Draco Malfoy, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Muggle London, Police Officer Harry Potter, Scared Draco Malfoy, harry is hot and draco can't take it, why is that a tag, you'll get it later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie_bxx/pseuds/melanie_bxx
Summary: Draco should have listened to Pansy, he really should have. She told him to come home early, but he never listened, Draco clutched on his phone and dialled a familiar number that he hoped to hear an answer from, it was his last chance. For the first time in life, he was scared.He was being followed.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 33
Kudos: 535





	Help From A Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> I read an article a few days ago about the danger of walking somewhere alone, creeps are everywhere, and that's when the idea came to me. Also I love detective Harry so why not xD  
> Unbeta

Draco should have listened to Pansy, he really should have. She _told_ him to come home early, but he never listened, he always stayed late at work, he was a complete idiot. Draco felt the shivers running across his spine, it wasn’t that cold, but he was trembling for another reason. The street was empty, the streetlights were shining above him, the cold wind hitting his face, Draco clutched on his phone and dialled a familiar number that he hoped to hear an answer from, it was his last chance when his phone only has one percent of battery left.

“ _Hi, you’ve reached Hermione and Pansy, we are busy at the moment, it means we have a life. Please leave a message after the beep_ – _Beep_!” Draco groaned mentally when he heard their answering machine. He couldn’t reach either of them on their mobile phones so he called their home phone, they were on their usual Friday date night, of course, so they wouldn’t answer their phone until the next morning. He had sent her a text saying ‘ _Call me when you see this, I’m in danger_ ’ but he doubted she would see the text any time soon, and if she did, she won’t be able to call him now that his phone would run out of battery in a few minutes.

“ _No_ ” Draco gasped when his phone died, the screen went black and he clutched it tightly, Draco was scared. For the first time in life, he was scared, his hands were shaking uncontrollably.

_He was being followed._

He has noticed that ten minutes ago, he was walking home from his work as usual when he realised there was a man following him, he could feel it, the hungry eyes on him, it was just a matter of time before the man attacked him. Pansy has scolded him many times, _bring a pepper spray or at least a taser,_ she had said, since he always walk home by himself alone late at night. She had warned him, Draco realised he should have listened to her, he should have known better.

“Hey, where are you, darling?” He brought his dead phone up to his ear shakily and pretended to talk to someone loudly, hoping it would scare away the creep “Yeah? You’re on the way? How soon?” He said to no one at all “You’re close by? Okay, see you halfway” He put the phone down, but he could still feel the creep’s footsteps following him, the streetlight helped him see the shadow of the man behind him when he looked to the side a little. Draco took a shaky breath, he looked at the starry sky and hoped for the best, he hoped someone would come and save him right now.

This was it, Draco was so scared, he felt tears forming around the rim of his eyes, the man behind could be a creep, a thief, a rapist, or a killer, none of those sounded good. Draco feared for his life, he’s young, he has so many things to accomplish, he didn’t want to be in this situation. It has been another five minutes, he wondered why this man hasn’t made a move yet, but it was better than the man attacking him now. Draco rustled through his bag, trying to find at least _something_ to fight when the creep attacked him. _Notebooks_? Draco shook his head and kept looking and groaned when he couldn’t find his pen, he must have forgotten it at his workplace, he forgot the _only_ thing he could use against the creep. _Wallet, credit cards, cash_ , Draco couldn’t find a single thing to defend himself and there was still a long way back home.

“ _Keys”_ Draco whispered quietly and looked into the bag but balled his hands into fists when he remembered that Ginny came by today at his workplace to borrow his keys, so she could drop by and borrow his cappuccino machine. The worst part was, he told her she didn’t need to bring his keys back since he has a spare one underneath the plant in front of his house, which was another stupid mistake he made because that was _definitely_ a horrible place to put a spare key in.

Draco closed his bag and sighed deeply, he could _not_ be more in trouble than this, it was his worst day ever, could be his last, but he didn’t want to think of anything bad. Everything came to him like a flood, he hasn’t told his mom he loved her yet this week, the last time his dad and him talked, it ended in a fight and him storming out of his parents’ house. He hasn’t told his friends so much, he hasn’t finished his design for the week, Pansy and Hermione’s wedding happened in May but he might not be able to make it, there were sweats beading on his forehead, Draco didn’t want his life to end like this.

Draco’s heart skipped a beat when he saw a flash of someone’s shadow on the far right at a turn, he needed to go there, if the creep saw another person, they might go away. The blond’s eyes widened with hope when someone turned the corner and was walking his way. The guy was tall, he was wearing jeans with a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket, Draco couldn’t see his face clearly but he looked strong and rugged, he might be able to help, Draco has got nothing to lose now.

“ _Darling_ ” Draco raised his arm high and greeted the guy loudly, startling the man, he walked quickly to meet the guy halfway, his heart racing. When he approached the man, he was surprised by how handsome this one looked, his face showed he was kind, Draco could tell, he was good at looking at faces.

“ _Darling_! I have been waiting for you” He beamed, wrapping his arms around the guy’s waist

“Are you al-…”

“I’m being followed, help” He mumbled and pressed his face to the guy’s firm chest, he was still scared. But as soon as the guy hugged Draco back, he felt warm and secure, he didn’t know why exactly, it just happened.

“It’s okay” The guy’s voice was low, and reassuring “Come on” He spun around and let Draco held on his strong arm. Suddenly he pulled something out from his pocket inside his leather jacket “Ron, he’s here”

“Is that a… _walkie-talkie_?” Draco asked and then they both turned right at the corner the guy just came from. Draco was shocked to see a normal-looking redhead guy and a blond girl running to them.

“Here, he was followed” The guy said to the other two people, Draco was still confused “Stay here” He told Draco and ran back with the redhead to the street Draco was just at

“I’m sorry, what’s going on?” Draco asked the blond girl after the two other men have left

“Hi, I’m Penelope” The girl, _Penelope_ said “Are you okay? Were you attacked?”

“No, no, I’m fine, I was just followed” Draco replied and looked back at the street before looking at Penelope again “What is going on?”

“Oh, sorry” The girl smiled and pulled out her badge from her pocket “I’m a police officer, those two guys are too, we’re undercover. We’re investigating this creep who has been, er, I should _not_ have said that, sorry, I’m still in training” The girl said “You should follow me”

*

“Bring him back to the precinct” Draco watched as the police officer that saved him tapped on the police car with the creep inside and the car drove away. He was surprised to see it, he never really witnessed anything like this before, he was almost a victim to a horrible crime.

“Who’s that?”

“Oh, that’s Harry” Penelope said while leaning on another car with Draco “He’s our best detective, the one with the red hair is Ron, his best friend, also a very good detective”

“ _Harry_ ” Draco mumbled quietly, there was something about Harry that Draco couldn’t quite figure out, he was…curious about Harry

“Hey” _Harry_ approached them and Penelope nodded at him respectfully before walking away. Now he can see Harry clearly, and _fuck,_ this officer was _hot_ “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, just traumatised a bit, perhaps”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that” Harry told him, it made Draco look up at the detective and realised his eyes were green, it was so alluring, Draco couldn’t stop staring

“Oh, I, it’s fine, I was stupid to be fair, my phone was dead, I didn’t bring anything to protect myself, I stayed back at work late”

“Don’t blame yourself” Harry said, still looking down at Draco, making the blond blushed. Luckily it was dark, the officer wouldn’t be able to see it “Do you want a ride home?”

“Really? I could just borrow your phone to call my friend and pick me up” Draco said “Two of them are on a date, but I could call a few others”

“I insist, it’s safer, and your friends would take some time to come here, I don’t want you to wait, it’s already midnight”

“Oh, okay…”

*

“Thank you for the ride home” Draco said, walking into his house with Harry. They talked on the way home, he learned a lot about him. They were the same age, Harry and his friend, Ron were Hermione’s friends, which was surprising, but it explained how Hermione always say she has friends in the law enforcement, he just never mentioned their names, or Draco never really listened. Draco bent down and grabbed the keys from underneath the plant and opened the door

“That’s a horrible place to put the spare keys at” Harry chuckled behind him and Draco glared at the officer with a twinkle of joy in his eyes

“I know, I’ll change it next time”

“ _Draco!_ ” The blond spun around to see Pansy rushing in her long black dress, she was holding her heels in her hands and running through the empty street, Hermione was behind her, getting out of their car and locking it before running in her tight red dress

“ _Are you okay?_ ” Pansy cupped his face and touched everywhere on his body “Are you okay? Did you get hurt? Were you attacked? _Oh my god I’m so sorry”_

“I’m fine, I’m fine” He grabbed her wrists and calmed her down “It’s _okay_ , I’m alright, I was just followed by some creep, apparently he follows people around and jerk off behind them”

“This is _exactly_ why I _told_ you to cover yourself when you go out, creeps go for the _hot_ people” Pansy flicked his forehead and Draco hissed in pain, covering the slight pain on his forehead

“ _Harry!_ ”

“Hey, _Hermione_!”

“Wait, you’re _Harry_?” Pansy pointed at Harry with a sceptical look in her eyes “Hermione never mentioned how good-looking you are”

“I showed you pictures all the time” Hermione nudged her

“Well I only focused on you” Pansy said, making Hermione blushed “So, you’re alright?”

“I am” He replied “I’m fine, Harry brought me back”

“I’m glad, it’s scary to see your message saying you’re in danger from an hour ago” Hermione breathed out, bending down to take her heels off “We are _never_ turning our phones off again”

“I know” Pansy nodded, holding Hermione’s heels for her “So, you alright? No need for us to stay with you?”

“Well, actually, I was…er, I was going to invite Harry inside, so, er, you two don’t need to stay”

“Oh… _oh_ ” Pansy nodded knowingly and elbowed Hermione “We should go, we still got another part of the date we haven’t got to do”

“Okay” Hermione said, winking at them both “We’ll go, see you this Sunday. You’re in good hands, Harry’s a good guy” She said with a warm smile, and walked back to her car together with Pansy

“Sorry, I had to say that so they can continue their date, they have been working all week, I don’t want to ruin their time together” Draco explained, he didn’t want to bother them, but he wasn’t sure he could stay alone in his house right now either. He still felt that scary, unsafe feeling in his chest, afraid that someone was behind him, he couldn’t forget it.

“So, I’ll be going” Harry stepped back and pointed at his car “You, er…I’ll be going then, good night!” He turned around and walked away, Draco pressed his lips into thin line before speaking

“ _Harry_ ”

_“Hey, so_ …” Harry turned around at the same time Draco spoke and they both stared at each other before chuckling

“Sorry” Harry grinned, ruffling his messy hair “What did you want to say?”

“Oh, I was…I was going to say that do you…might want to go in? I…I’m just a little scared, after what happened”

“ _Oh,_ okay, I get it” Harry nodded “Er, only if you wanted to, I can crash on your couch, if you let me”

“Oh, yeah sure, yeah” Draco said “So…do you want to go in?” Draco opened the door and walked in first. He turned on the light and Harry finally got inside, he forgot to clean his house, _another_ stupid thing he did today

“What did you want to tell me earlier?” said Draco, as he walked to his kitchen and pulled out two cups from the cabinet “Apple juice? Water? Beer? I don’t think coffee is the best choice right now, it’s past midnight. And please, settle down on the couch right there”

“Oh, apple juice is alright” Harry said, sitting down and taking off his leather jacket. _Of course_ this detective was muscular, _fuck,_ Draco was doomed _“_ I was just wondering, if, er, you’re free tomorrow night”

“Oh, well, I think so” Draco said, pouring the juice out into the cups “It’s Saturday night”

“Can I ask you out on a date then?” Harry asked, and Draco looked up, staring at Harry from the kitchen with surprise in his eyes. _What?_ “Excuse me?”

“Er, your juice” Harry said, pointing at him and Draco looked down, he jolted and stopped when he realised the juice was overflowing out of the cup to the kitchen counter

_“Fuck”_ He cursed and grabbed the towel nearby to put on the puddle of apple juice, he looked down and swallowed hard when Harry stood up and walked to the kitchen to stand in front of him

“Let me help you” Harry took the towel from Draco’s hand and swept the kitchen counter for him

“I’m sorry, I was distracted. _Did you_ …did you just ask me out?”

“I thought I was obvious” Harry chuckled quietly, and brought the soaking wet towel to the sink, he squeezed the water out of it and Draco almost lost his balance when he saw Harry flexed. _Too hot._

“Oh, well, I’m free tomorrow night”

“So, seven?” Harry turned around and gave Draco the brightest smile ever, the blond hasn’t felt this way for a long time, maybe in years “I’ll pick you up”

“Seven is good, yeah” He muttered, pouring more juice out into the cups, hopefully he won’t ruin it this time “I will…I will be there, I mean here, since you’ll pick me up”

_“It’s a date!”_

*

**_Six months later ~_ **

****

****

“Yes, I’m alright” Draco smiled, he has officially been a detective’s boyfriend for five months now, the other one month was how long it took for Harry to finally made Draco agree to be his boyfriend. Harry was very protective of Draco, probably because of how they met “I know, I brought a taser with me, _and_ a pepper spray”

“See you at home” He said and hanged up the phone, he put it back in his bag and stilled himself a bit when he felt something, or rather, _someone_ behind him, he kept walking slowly and grabbed his taser inside his bag once he felt the person behind him walking faster

“ _Go away you creep!_ ” Draco spun around and yelled loudly when a hand was on his shoulder, he pressed the taser into the man’s chest. Once he saw the guy collapsed on the hard ground, shaking from the taser, Draco gasped.

“ _Oh my god_ ” Draco crouched down and looked at his boyfriend “ _What the hell are you doing?”_

“I was…” Harry said breathlessly, he chuckled and remained on the ground, not moving an inch “I was going to surprise you”

“Well don’t surprise me by following me when I’m walking alone in an empty street” Draco shrieked and helped Harry get up “It’s how we met”

“I know” Harry mumbled, standing up and wiping the dust off his jeans “But see, _now_ you’re fully prepared to defend yourself”

“I just don’t want to _accidentally_ kill my boyfriend with a taser” Draco chuckled and hooked his arm around Harry’s “You could die with this”

“At least it’s not a pepper spray”

“None of that is okay, you should not scare me next time” Draco nudged him gently as Harry took his bag and held it for the blond “Now that Ginny is about to teach me some moves to defend myself, I could knock you out”

“I’d like to see you try” Harry chuckled, leaning down to kiss Draco on his forehead “You look like a cute bunny when you try to fight me”

“I’m tough” Draco pouted, stepping back to frown at Harry “Don’t you believe me?”

“No, I believe you, I do” Harry grabbed him by his hand and pulled Draco flushed against his chest “Come on, hit me”

“No, you just teased me”

“No, I’m not, hit me” Harry smiled at him and Draco punched Harry’s chest gently. As soon as he did it, Draco began laughing when Harry acted melodramatically like he was punched hard, he stepped back a few steps and leaned on the wall, his hand clutching on the spot Draco just punched, his face twisted with fake pain.

“ _Stop, you weirdo_ ” Draco couldn’t stop laughing, he embraced Harry with a hug and his boyfriend finally stopped faking to hug him back

“You know, you could _always_ knock me out” Harry mumbled, kissing Draco’s temple “I’d fall so hard, I mean, I’ve already fallen _for_ you anyway”

“That’s _horrible_ ” Draco snickered loudly “ _You’re_ horrible”

“Come on, we got a married couple and three other couples waiting for us at the pub, we should go”

“I’m tired” Draco whined “I’ve been working all day, fixing my design over and over again because my boss _doesn’t_ like it”

“Tired?”

“Yeah” Draco nodded and Harry turned around, crouching down “Are you serious?”

“Come on, you’re tired” Harry smiled at him and Draco hesitated for a second before climbing on Harry’s back, he was just so exhausted already, he couldn’t walk anymore

“I’m _only_ doing this because I’m tired”

“I know” Harry said and started walking, Draco leaned his chin on Harry’s broad shoulder, looking at the starry night and empty street while getting a piggyback from his boyfriend. Now that he has Harry right with him, he didn’t have to worry for another second, he was safe, right here in Harry’s arms.

**_The End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this  
> Kudos and comments are welcomed xoxo


End file.
